Punching In A Dream
by ambrosesnerd
Summary: When the British Beauty Beth Foley daughter of Mick Foley, starts her WWE career after the 1000 episode of Raw. Her and Mike have been dating two years, but what happens when Beth's best friend of 11 years Wade Barrett make Mike think she cheating on him. What will happen in Beth's whirlwind journey up the WWE ladder? WadeBarrett/OC Starring Miz, Sheamus, McIntyre, DelRio, AJ Etc.
1. New Girl In Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent. The characters Beth Foley belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and Hazel James belong to (xwannabepunk)**

* * *

I slowly walked behind my dad as I walked into the 1000th episode of Monday Night Raw, I was so nervous, I felt like such a small girl in a big man world, being only 26 years old and 5' 10' in height I felt mighty small. My brown hair fell past my shoulders and stopped at my lower back.

"Dad I'm Nervous." I mumbled lagging behind me.

My dad turned and faced me, "Sweetie, you are a Foley you'll be fine." he said

I smiled and took a deep breath. "It's just big and scary."

"We will find Hazel, She was your best friend in FCW." he smiled

"Ok Daddy" I smiled

We walked down the corridor, as my dad greeted superstars, I recognised most of them. It felt like we stop 15 times and then we stop at someone I recognised one of my Dad's closest friends, Dwayne, Hunter, Stephanie McMahon and Shawn Michaels.

"Hey is that little Beth Foley I see" Dwayne teased and pulled me into a hug. He was like a uncle to me, so was Hunter and Shawn.

"Yeah I am little" I smiled at Dwayne. When I got pulled into a hug by Stephanie.

"You have grown up so fast. How old must you be now?" she said fussing with my hair.

"I'm 26, 27th on September 5th" I smiled

"Well, she makes me feel so old" Stephanie smiled.

I laughed and saw someone out the corner of my eye "I got to go, just found Hazel" I kissed my dad cheek.

I ran down the hallway to see Hazel, Alex, Justin and Heath were there. "Hazel" I shouted walking towards her.

"BETH!" she squealed and ran like a manic man towards me, her black hair flying everywhere. She squeezed me tightly "You are here," she held me at arms length and then pulled me back into a hug "Oh, I missed you"

"I missed you too" I smiled and we pulled apart.

I smiled and saw Justin and Heath "Hey"

"Hey, I missed you" Justin pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you too" I sighed, I did really miss him. It had been two years since he had left. I was in love with him for so long, I admitted to him just before he left for NXT but he broke my heart. We are still slowly rebuilding our friendship.

"It's my favourite diva in the world" Heath smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Well if it isn't my favourite one man rock band" I said playfully rubbing his ginger hair.

I turned to face Alex, Hazel's fiance they had been dating 3 and a half year, "Hey You" I smiled

He pulled me in a hug "We missed you especially your boyfriend" he said

I smiled at the mention my boyfriend, when Justin broke my heart and stayed in the WWE, Alex was called up to WWE and that how I meet my boyfriend of two years.

"Where is he?" I said "I texted him when I got here"

"I'm sure he'll find you soon enough" LJ smiled

"I guess" I sighed

I felt my eyes be covered "Guess who?"

"Mike baby" I beamed, turned around and jumped in his arms "I missed you."

"I missed you too sexy" He smiled and placed his lips over mine. I loved his kisses, he always stays in control and know how to tease me.

"When are you debuting?" he asked

"Smackdown" I smiled "Are you on the card?"

"Yes and I'm winning the intercontinental championship" he grinned "cause I'm awesome"

"Ahhh that amazing baby" I said. Everyone else congratulated him.

"We should celebrate" Alex said.

"We will at the party" I smiled, leaned into Mike's ear and whispered "Then we can have our own party in the hotel room"

He laughed and whispered back "Better wear something sexy for your champion of a boyfriend"

I giggled like a little girl at that comment, "Maybe, Good Luck in your match baby" I kissed his cheek and he walked off to get ready for his match.

"Coffee?" Hazel said and we all wonder off to the canteen

* * *

"Who the skank hitting on my boyfriend?" I said watching a brunette hit on my boyfriend who was getting the drinks at the bar.

"That Eve Torres, she and her little gang of skanks hit on taken men" Hazel pointed at a table with a blonde and a red head. "The blonde is Kelly she determined to break up me and Alex. The red head is Alicia she fancy the pants of Wade."

"Oh, I heard about tells me everything" I smiled at the fact I thought Wade description of her sound better than she actually look.

"How is your best buddy Wade?" Alex said

"Good, he was a bit gutted I left him for here. But he be back soon I'm sure" I smiled "So back to Torres, do I need to put her in place."

"Yeah but now won't be a good idea" Hazel said "you need to meet the other girls you'll love them"

Mike came back with Eve by her side arm joined together "Beth I want you to meet Eve. Eve this is my girlfriend, Beth Foley"

"Oh you must be the new diva". She smiled a smile that was so fake.

"Yes I am" I said being polite as I could

"Its lovely meeting you. I must go join my friends." She kissed Mike on the cheek and he did the same. Now I was pissed. "Bye" she walked off to the sluts

Mike sat down and smiled at me and I just glared at him. "What?" he said

"Who is she?" I said annoyed

"A friend" he said whilst I downed the rest of my drink.

"Oh really? A friend" I said sarcastically

"Yes, a friend just like you and Wade" he glared at me, I went silent trying to forget about the argument and try to party hard.

Mike Hated Wade.

* * *

**Review Please **

**:)**


	2. The Hardcore BritChicks

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent. The characters Beth Foley belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and Hazel James belong to (xwannabepunk)**

**Thank you to MizzyBarrett, PRINCESSNIA and Emmettluver2010 for following my story.**

* * *

**Smackdown **

**Tuesday's Taping**

**Beth's POV**

"Mum I'm nervous, what if I screw up?" I said to my mum on the phone who I rung just before my meeting with Hunter. I was sitting on a crate in the backstage area.

"You'll be fine, sweetie" my mom said "Just Mediate if you get nervous."

"Ok, I will" I smiled "I'm not named Bethany Foley-Brittany for no reason, Mum"

"I know sweetie, we all miss you especially Sophie" I smiled at the mention of my step sister.

"I know mum, but you are in the UK and WWE only go there two weeks a year." I saw Mike coming my way.

"Ok sweetie, you have to bring Wade with you, Sophie loves him" Mum giggled

"Ok Mum I will" Mike smirked as rolled my eyes "Mum I got to go. Mike's here."

I hung up the phone and smiled at Mike. "Hey Baby" I smiled putting my phone in my pocket.

"Hey Beautiful" he smiled pulling off the crate and into his arms. "How's your mum?"

"She's good" I smiled "How are you?"

"I'm good baby," I smiled "Just hanging out with Eve."

"Oh ok" I sighed, he been hanging out with Eve a lot I didn't like it.

"You're annoyed aren't you?" Mike said "Will you get over it! She is my friend."

"I got a meeting" I glared at him and walked off

I got to the office and knocked on the door. The door opened I saw Hazel who I greeted with a big hug. Eve and Kelly was there as well, I just smiled in there direction.

I sat down and smiled at Hunter and Vince who was at the other side of the desk.

"Sorry I'm late. I was on phone to my mother." I said

"It's alright" Hunter said "Alright girls, here how this is going to go down."

He turned to the Divas tag team champions, Eve and Kelly Kelly "You will be losing your titles to these two ladies at summerslam."

"What? That is not fair" Eve said.

"Yeah, they are not better than us" Kelly shouted

"Deal with it" Hunter said "These two girls are the best we got."

"They going to become the most successful divas tag team the world has seen" Vince said next to Hunter

I beamed at Hazel, we loved tag teaming in FCW and the indies.

"I think the re-birth The Hardcore BritChicks will make our diva division reborn"

I smiled at our stable name. "So, who am I facing tonight?" I smiled

"You will be facing Kelly with Eve ringside" Hunter said

Damn! Well at least I get to beat one slut at least! "Hazel will come out and help you win and you two shoot a promo"

"Yes boss" Me and Hazel said smiling

We all got dismissed and we all left. Me and Hazel skipped down the corridor. to get ready for the match.

* * *

**2 hours later**

I was ready for my debut, wearing my ring gear which was a Black bra with a cowgirl shirt which had the signature red foley pattern and was tied so it showed my stomach. Black shorts with diamond Foley on the back, black wrestling boots, knee and elbow pads.

My dad classic music came on and I walked out Lilian introduced me "This Divas match in schedule for one fall, introducing first Daughter of The Hardcore Legend Mick Foley from London, England Beth Foley"

I smiled as everyone cheered as I walked down the ramp and slapped hands with fans. I was in a stunned belief at the react from the fans. I slid in the ring and got up on the turnbuckle and posed. I jumped down and limbed up from Kelly.

* * *

**End of Match**

I was pushing myself off the ground as Kelly started to get up ,I grabbed her and set her up for my signature move which was a spinning kick to the face. She fell to the ground and I pinned her for the win.

My music went off and the ref raised my hand. I felt Hazel rap me in a hug, I completely forgot she came down to the ring. She gave me a mic and we turned to face Eve and Kelly who walked up the ramp.

"Ladies" Hazel said "We are sick of you and we are going to end you by taking your tag titles"

"Yeah" I said half worn out "We are coming for you. You don't know what going to hit you"

"We are the Hardcore BritChicks and we are going to kick your ass" Hazel smiled and then she lifted up my arm in the air as the music hit. Eve and Kelly went backstage as we stayed and slapped fans hands.

When we got backstage Justin ran and picked me up in a hug causing me to squeal "Look who kicked ass"

"I did" I look to see all the gang Heath, Alex, Ste (Sheamus) and Drew.

"Where's Mike?" I said.

"Well… um… he…." Alex said

"Where is he, Alex?" I said

"I can't tell her. It will break her heart" he said in defeat.

"Someone please tell me what is going on and where the FUCK is my boyfriend?" I shouted the word fuck as I was getting stressed.

"Eve kissed him," Justin said

I stood there in silent, feeling all these emotions go through me. Anger, hurt, betrayal and heartbreak. I couldn't look at anyone as I spoke. "Does anyone know where he is?" I said quietly.

"Eve said locker-room to him and he followed" Heath mumbled

I shoved my way through Alex and Ste and headed to Mike's locker-room. I ran up the corridor and landed on the door that said "The Miz"

I took a deep breath feeling tears treating to fall out my eyes. I opened the door to see Eve and Mike making out. I gasped and Mike pulled away.

"Beth I can explain…"

WHACK! I slapped him hard on the face."How long?" I said I felt the present of everyone behind me.

"Beth…"

WHACK! "HOW LONG?" I shouted feeling tears pour out my eyes.

"A Year" I turned and looked at Eve she was smirking.

"YOU BITCH" I tackled her to the ground and started to attack her.

She was squealing at my attack that when I heard Hunter voice come into ear shot "STOP NOW!" I felt myself be lifted up by Ste.

"Everyone My Office Now!" Hunter growled

I was in deep trouble.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Tuesday.**


	3. Honey, I'm home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent. The characters Beth Foley belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and Hazel James belong to (xwannabepunk)**

**Thank you to charmedbyortonbarrett for reviewing and following the story.**

* * *

**Wednesday 25th July 2012**

**Beth's POV**

Well I have been sent home till smackdown next week, what a great way to start my career off. My dad freak out about it on the phone, thank god he was on comedy tour. I didn't talk to anyone accept Hazel, there was only one person I wanted to talk to but they were not on the road with us.

I was currently on a plane to florida, Hunter told me to clear my head at home, I suppose he was right, I would feel a lot shitter if I stayed on the road. I heard the flight attendant say we landed, I grabbed my carry on and started to get off the plane. When I got off and went to straight the luggage claim and grabbed my luggage. I was going to grabbed a taxi to mine and Wade shared house as I had not talked to him that night.

I walked out to the main airport and saw Wade himself standing there, with his new found beard and shades on. He shot me a smile, I walk over to him. "Hey" I mumbled.

"Don't I get a hug?" he smiled opening his arm up to give me a hug.

I placed my head on his chest and put my arm around his lower half, he was nearly a foot taller than me so this was how I hugged him. "How did you know I was here?" I mumbled

"Hazel rung me" he said "I wasn't going to let my best friend get a taxi from the airport especially when she's upset"

"I hate Hazel sometimes" I said he placed a kiss to the top of my head.

"No you don't" he laughed "Come on, let get you home" he offered his hand to take my luggage as we headed towards Wade's car.

I was silent all the way to the car, when we got to Wade's car. He opened the trunk, took my bags off me placing them in a trunk then he guided me to the passenger side and held the door open for me.

He got in the car and started the engine "Ready to go home?"

I nodded and looked at the window, it was a really sunny day better than it has been in a while.

I stared out the window all the way back, when we arrived Wade helped me out the car, grabbed my luggage and let me in the house.

* * *

**4 hours later**

I was currently in my room watching TV. I was sitting in my room with my computer on twitter. I was wearing jogging bottom and an a t-shirt.

**BethFoley**: Watch out for my debut match on Smackdown this week. Things will get hardcore.

I smiled until I got a DM from someone, I looked and saw it was from Mike.

**MikeTheMiz**: We need to talk.

I didn't reply due to the fact I heard a loud groan in frustration. I knew that Wade had done something. So I wonder down the stairs and into the kitchen to see him struggling with cooking and there was smoke everywhere.

"What are you doing?" slightly coughing at smoke and went to opening the kitchen window.

"I was going to cook your favourite." He groaned

I smiled for the first time, Wade was so sweet he knew how to make me feel better. "Firstly, you can't cook to save your life." I grabbed the phone off the hub "Secondly, the gesture is very sweet but i think you should call the take out" I slammed the phone into his chest and kissed his cheek.

I turned to the mess he made and chuck it into the dishwasher. "What takeaway you want?" he asked

"Pizza" I said.

Wade order the takeaway as I finished cleaning up. I felt my phone ring, I looked to see it was Mike again calling for the millionth time today.

"You want me to talk to him?" Wade said from behind me making me jump.

"Yeah just tell him, to leave me alone and if I want to talk to him I will." I said he took the phone off me and answered

"Hello Mike" I heard Mike rattling down the phone.

"I suggest you leave her alone" Wade said

That sentence reminded me off the night I got reject by Justin.

* * *

**Flashback**

**February 2010**

_I sat in the lounge crying my eyes out alone. I had just admit to Justin that I was in love with him and I had my heart broken by him. I sat there knee to my chest and my mascara all over my face._

_Wade was out with the guys celebrating his last night with his FCW friends. It was currently 1am I was watching some stupid infomercial channel, I wasn't even paying attention._

_Suddenly the front door opened and Wade stumbled in, it was easy to tell he was tipsy. "You not talking to her Justin." he shouted _

_"But…." Justin said_

_"I suggest you leave her alone" Wade said and shut the door. _

_I felt the coach sink and he pulled me into his body. "Justin is a idiot."_

_"No, I'm just ugly. I mean come on I'm a Foley." I cried_

_"You are gorgeous" he said pushing his hand through my hair. "How could anyone not want you?"_

_"Cause I'm not pretty, I haven't got big boobs, I'm fat for a female wrestler and I'm short as hell" I cried_

_"Look at me" he turned my face to his. "You are perfect to me"_

_He slowly leaned in, I shallowed the lump in my throat. He pushed his lips to mine forcefully and roughly. I could taste the alcohol on his breath. He put his hand in my hair and pushed his tongue into my mouth after about 10 more seconds I freaked out and pulled away. _

_"Oh my god" I whispered, panicked and dash to my room _

_"Beth, Beth BETH!" Wade shouted to try to talk to me. _

_I fell on the bed and felt fresh tear falling out my eyes._

* * *

**Back in normal time**

The door bell went off, Wade grabbed the pizza, we sat down in the lounge and we talked about the next couple days. Hazel and Alex engagement barbecue, the Olympics starting friday and Wade's FCW signing on saturday

I started to yawn when I felt myself get lifted up, "Wade" I groaned

He carried me into my room, he laid me down on my big double bed and pulled my cover over me.

"Mmmm Good night Wade" I mumbled

"Night Beautiful" He kissed my forehead as my eyes drifted shut

I felt happier around Wade, sometimes I wonder what would I do without him.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Wednesday.**


	4. I Don't Know What I Do Without You

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent. The characters Beth Foley belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and Hazel James belong to (xwannabepunk)**

* * *

**Thursday 26th July 2012**

**Beth's POV**

"What do I wear?" I groaned searching for an outfit, I was in my dressing gown, my hair and make up is done.

I sat and looked through all my outfits, groaned in frustration and fell on my bed.

I didn't want to go to Hazel engagement barbecue, I knew Mike would be there. I felt so down about him, he had text me saying he was with Eve last night, I felt hot tears slipped down my face not wanting to ruin my friends party.

Suddenly the door opened and I saw Wade dressed in a blue button shirt and black trousers. "Hey are you ready?" he said

"I'm not going" I mumbled

"Yes you are missy" Wade said "Hazel will be upset if you don't"

"I can't face him, Wade" I mumbled "He dating Eve now."

"He's not worth the tears darling" he said, he grabbed my hand in his. "Just go for me"

I felt funny when he held my hand, warmth spread through me, I felt myself blush at the contact. I shook it off and sigh in defeat. "Ok but I have nothing to wear."

Wade walked to the wardrobe and picked out my light blue dress. "This One?" he asked

"I don't care to be honest" I got up and grabbed my heels which match and grabbed "I just want this over with."

I went into my bathroom slipped the dress and shoes on. I redid my makeup and fiddle with my hair.

"Beth, you ready?" Wade said peeking his head in.

"Yeah," we walked out.

We got in Wade car, he said he would drive so I could drink. We parked on the street, cars where all over the street, I recognised Mike's car.

Wade came round my side and opened the car door. I stared at Mike's car as Wade shut the door. "Are you going to be ok?" Wade said stroking my cheek I felt my cheeks heat up, why was having this effect on me now. I need to talk to Hazel.

"Yeah as long as you don't go home without me" I smiled

He laughed as he cupped my chin "I promise" He smiled

"You know I don't know what I do without you" I pulled him into a cuddle.

He placed a kiss on my forehead "Let's go" he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the house.

The garden was packed full of stars of WWE. I scanned the scene for Hazel, I couldn't see her.

"Can you see Hazel?" I asked Wade

"Yeah but we shouldn't go over there" he said

"Take me there" I said seriously knowing Mike and Eve were over there

I let Wade drag me through the crowd until I saw AJ who was waving me over.

"Wade," He turned to look at me. "AJ wants to talk."

"Well go talk to her then" he said

I walked through the crowd to the new raw gm to see her with Kaitlyn. I was close to them in FCW. I greeted them both with a hug, "What's up guys?"

"Eve been slagging you off on twitter" AJ said

"Seriously?" I said

"Yeah, I'll show you once second" she got her phone out.

"How are you?" Kaitlyn said

"I'm ok, I miss Mike but I'll get over him in the end." I said

"Here I found it" AJ came to our side and pointed at the tweet.

**EveMarieTorres**: WWE Universe **WWEBethFoley **is now a loner because I have stolen her boyfriend. Go cry to your daddy, Baby Foley.

"She's dead" I said going to find her.

"Wait," AJ said "I granted you a mix tag team match with her on Raw"

"But I'm banned by Hunter" I said

"I talked to him and he said it was fine." she smiled "And it's going to be surprise for her so no mention of it. Your flight leaves tomorrow with the rest of us"

"I Love you AJ" I hugged her. "Who my partner? "

"Sheamus, fella" she said in

"You told her then" Hazel smiled

"Of course" I smiled "Hazel can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah come on" she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen.

"What's up?" she said

"I don't know how to describe this but since I have been home I think my feelings for Wade have change. I get all shy, blush and get the weird feeling inside me I just can't explain it." I mumbled

"Oh my god, you like him" Hazel said

"You're right, how did I not see this?" I said

"You need to tell him" Hazel said

"What if he rejects me, how awkward will it be. I live with him." I said

"But it's so awesome, you like Wade" she smiled "What took you so long to realise women!"

"I'm not telling him, no way" I said

She came and stood behind me and placed my hand on my shoulders, "All you have to say to him is Wade I have feeling for you. Try it"

"Ok, Wade I have feelings for you." I said confidently.

"What?" I heard to really voice behind us, we both turned around to see Mike and Wade.

"Uhhh…." Hazel said

"Well?" Mike said

I couldn't think straight so many thoughts going through my head. I couldn't look at anyone, I just wanted to run away. I was thinking of a place to hide in Hazel house. Then it hit me, Hazel en-suite bathroom. I made a mad dash for the stairs and ran up them as fast I could. Feeling people following me, I speed up and ran into Hazel room and into her en-suite. I locked the door, sighed in relief as I was away from everyone.

Suddenly I heard voices outside, "I need to talk to her" I knew that was Mike.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." That was Wade voice. "You cheating bastard"

"She's my girlfriend" He shouted "I have the right to talk to her"

"She was your girlfriend" Wade shouted "You text her this morning you hooked up with Eve. That is just disgusting"

"You have nothing to do with Me and Beth" Mike snapped

"I'm her best friend and I have been for 11 years now" he said "And I'm sick of every single guy like you picking her up and treating her like garbage." I felt tears fall out my eyes.

"You push every guy she with away from her. You scare them away by saying if they hurt her, you'll end their career" Mike said "No one going to date her and with that baggage next to her. You are the reasons she can't be happy"

"That's not true" Wade shouted "How dare you say I'm the reason she gets hurt" I stood up and unlocked the door, no one heard as they were too busy arguing.

"Just admitted Wade" Mike said coldly

"Admitted what?" Wade said

"The reason why you haven't had a girlfriend for a year. Why you dated Hazel 4 years ago? Why you threaten every boyfriend she ever had? Why you paid Eve to sleep with me a year ago?" Mike shouted

I gasped Wade paid Eve to sleep with Mike. I felt hot tears fall out of my eyes, how could he do that, why would he do that.

"It's because you're in love with her, for all 11 you know her." Mike said

It was just silent after that, dead silence. No one talked, I just couldn't process anything straight. Wade paying Eve to break me and Mike up because he has been in love with me since we met. I just felt numb, the door opened and Mike poked his head in until he was pulled back. I ran to the door to see Wade punch Mike in the face and Alex got in the middle of them.

Hazel came towards me "You Ok?" she said

Wade and Mike heads turned towards me. "No, Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can" she pulled me into a hug "Let's get you to the guest room and we sort it out from there"

It's weird how one event can change everything.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Next chapter will be up sometime this week.**


	5. Leave Me Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent. The characters Beth Foley belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and Hazel James belong to (xwannabepunk)**

* * *

**Monday 30th July 2012**

**Beth's POV**

I was stretching in AJ office, limbering up for my match with Ste. AJ was in there doing her usual business.

"Love the main event AJ. Good Job." I smiled

"Thanks" she smiled "Ready for the match?"

"Yeah, think so" I said "Wish Mike and Wade would leave me alone"

"They just want to explain, Beth" AJ said

"Please don't tell me you're on their side?" I said

"Not on Mike, but Wade I am, he is completely in love with you. He won't give up easily." she said

I sighed "But he could of told me he wanted me, instead of playing dirty and ruin my relationship."

"So if he just told you would you dropped Mike for him." AJ said

"I don't know, most likely." I said in defeat.

"Are you saying you like him more than a friend?" she said

Suddenly a head pooped in the door, I saw Hazel bright smile. "Ste, waiting for you."

"One second." I smiled, looked in the mirror and fiddle with my newly dyed dark Purple hair.

I walked to the door "See you later AJ"

She grabbed my arm as I left the office. I was ready to beat the hell out Eve, I just wanted to do that now.

We both walked to the gorilla, "Excited?" Hazel said.

"No I'm pissed and ready to kick ass" I said, I heard rumours that Wade was on the road. I had told him on the phone many things, I was pissed, he did something I think is hard to forget and forgive.

"Just don't let Eve getting in your head" she said

We walked into the gorilla, where we saw Sheamus talking to Drew and Wade. I didn't look their way as I walked to the area, I went to the other side of the hallway and limbered up.

"You are going to have to talk to him soon" Hazel said

"For what reason?" I said getting annoyed

"Because he is your best friend" Hazel said

"He was my best friend" I said seriously.

"I bet he is pissed off they put you in a storyline with Ste" she said, due to Eve twitter rant they decided to put me in a romantic storyline.

"Do I care?" I shouted snapping at her "Sick of everyone trying to get me to talk to that asshole. I just wish everyone would just stay out my business"

"You do care about him, you know you do." She said "You just won't admit it"

Suddenly my music came on "I got to go." I said and walked through the curtain.

* * *

**End of the match**

I was tagged in, Ste was worn out and so was Alberto. Eve came in the ring and shouted about how Mike wants her and loves her. I felt rage go through me, I was pretty pissed.

Then she got in my face and went too far "Any man will never want you. Wade doesn't even want you." she smirked

She could see the anger in my eyes, I turned around to look at Ste. He mouthed "Are you ok?"

I nodded and delivered the deadly spinning kick I have ever done to the face. She fell straight to the floor, she was gone. I pinned her for the three count and laid on the mat in relief.

The medic came out and tend to her. I felt myself being picked up then I realised it was Ste. He guided me out the ring and he grabbed my hand, "You ready?" he said trying to see if he could kiss me I was really nervous. Me and him kind of have a past.

I nodded and his lips forced onto me, he dived his tongue straight in. I responded quite quickly as the crowd started cheering. It really felt wrong kissing one of my close friend and someone I hadn't kissed for 10 years. He finally pulled away and we walked up the ramp.

When we got backstage, I let go of his hand "Good job," I smiled "I should get ready for tonight"

I turned to leave "Wait" he said I turned to face him "You need to talk to him, he's not himself"

"For once in my life, I'm putting my feelings first before anyone else's" I said

"Lass, it's killing him that you are not talking to him." he said

"Like how it killed me 10 years ago, When we had that fling then I said I had feeling for you, you rejected me and ignored me for a whole year." I said snapping he shut his mouth after that "And do you know you are still awkward when you talk to me. So stay out my business and just leave me alone" I stormed off after that.

* * *

**2 hours later**

"You having fun?" AJ said

The whole of the WWE was at a bar, currently Mike and Alex where dancing to Paradise City. Hazel was sitting with Wade, Ste, Drew, Kelly, Alicia and Eve.

I was currently hanging with AJ, Kaitlyn, Derrick, Justin and Heath. I was pretty tipsy, "I'm fantastic" I slurred out.

"You'll have fun with us! Forget those losers." Kaitlyn said

"Hell Yeah. I miss you two." I grinned.

"Have you missed us guys too?" Derrick said with a sad face.

I pinch his cheek "I missed you all."

"Hazel seems very friendly with the sluts" Someone said suddenly I turned to see Beth Phoenix, Natalya and Layla.

"Oh Beth, Nattie and Layla this is Beth Foley." AJ said

"Nice to meet you all" I smiled

"Oh trust me, you will fit in just fine with us. Your match was amazing tonight" Nattie said.

"Thank you," Suddenly Nicki Minaj - Starships and Hazel, Eve, Kelly and Alicia were dancing.

"When did she become so bum chummy with them. I thought she was your friend" Layla said.

"I don't know anymore" I said "She changed since I have been back on the road."

"Well we are all going to dance" Beth P said and we all walk towards the dance floor and started to dance to Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child o' Mine.

I was having so much fun with the girls but my eyes kept wondering to that table, seeing my best friend, literally blank me all night since. Then my eyes caught Wade, he was literally staring at me. He look so sad, I felt guilt go through me but I shook it off and continued dancing the night away.

* * *

**2 hours later**

I was very out of it. Justin and Heath made me do a lot of shots, Everyone I was hanging with left a hour ago. It was currently 2am the last call was rang, I felt someone sat down next me and I turned to see Wade.

"What do you want?" I groaned

"Are you ok?" he said placing a hand on my shoulder

"I'm fine, I'm just going home" I got up and slow staggered towards the door.

"Let me help you home?" He said coming behind me.

"No, leave me alone" I started to walk out and I felt my heel break.

I took my shoe off "Fuck sake" I cried, everything just got to much and I started crying.

"Let me take you home" Wade said

I sighed in defeat "Ok" he picked me up in his arms and carried me to his car.

He slowly place me in the passenger seat, closed the door and got into the drivers seat.

I literally stared out the window all the way home. I was getting sleepier and sleepier by the second.

We pulled up to the hotel, I felt myself being lifted up again and carried.

"What room you staying in?" Wade said

I laid my head on his shoulder "234"

We finally got to the room and he slotted my key in and kick the door open. He laid me on the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Sleep tight beautiful" he said and turned to leave which made me sad. I missed our closeness.

"Don't leave me," I said, he turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Please just stay tonight"

He sighed and stripped down to his underwear. I slipped off my shoes and dress as Wade slipped into the bed. I cuddled up to him and laid my head on his chest. "I love you Wade" I mumbled and I felt my eyes drift shut.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Realisation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent. The characters Beth Foley belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and Hazel James belong to (xwannabepunk)**

* * *

**Friday 10th August**

I was currently on a plane to florida again, a lot has happened since the day I got drunk, I woke up and Wade was gone completely. I haven't talk to him since that day, I was scared to approached him. So this why I was on this plane, Drew had begged me on the phone to come see Wade at our house. I had gone back home to my dad's but Drew said Wade had been really down.

It was Wade's birthday today, he was now officially 5 years older than me. I was nervous I had no idea how he'll react to me being there. I have ignored him for week and a half.

I felt the plane land in florida and I got off the plane. I walked out the tunnel and saw Ste. Me and him had got a lot closer recently, it felt like we were back to the place we were 10 years ago.

I walked up to him and he pulled me into a hug "Hey lass" he said.

I smiled "Hey Ste" We grabbed my luggage and headed towards the car.

"How are yeh feeling?" he asked

"Nervous" I said "Have no idea how he's going to react to me being there."

We got in the car, we drove in silent all the way to my house. I felt the nerves get worst and worst. "What do I do if he doesn't want me there?"

"Yeh can stay with me or Drew and Tiffany, who ever you feel more comfortable with." he said

We pulled up on the street and I took a deep breath "Let's do this"

I got out the car with my high heels on, demin shorts and a yellow silk blouse with a leather jackets. My purple hair was wavy and long.

I felt Ste at my side, "Yeh ready?"

"I think so" I said, Ste knocked on the door.

I felt my heart in my throat as the door opened and saw Drew there "Heya Guys"

Ste greeted him with a hug and walked in "Hi Drew" I smiled, he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey girl, Tiffany in the living room" I walked through into the living room.

When I walked in and I could feel the tension in the room as did everyone else. I saw everyone staring at me, then I looked at Wade. He didn't look happy at all.

"What are you doing here?" Wade growled

"I shouldn't of come here but I just wanted to drop off this" putting my present on the table. "I just get my stuff out my room and I'll be gone."

I ran up the stairs, slammed the door of my room. I looked around my room, I didn't want to leave. I just wanted to talk, I think I realised how much I miss him. I went to start packaging my things. When I felt tears slowly slip down my eyes, I sat down on the bed. I just burst out into tears, I really felt heartbroken at his reaction to seeing me. I just felt numb, then it really hit me hard

I'm in love with him.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I turned to see Wade standing there.

"I'll be gone soon. I'll be out your life for good" I said I got up and started packaging.

"Where are you going to stay?" he said in a mono tone voice.

"At Ste's I guess" I mumbled.

"Yeah thought you go running to your boyfriend" he growled

"What the hell! I'm not dating Ste. He lost his chance 10 years ago when he broke my heart." I shouted

"Bullshit" he said "Ste says you and him hooked up"

I froze "No we didn't." I walked out to the corridor and shouted down the stairs. "STEPHAN FARRELLY GET YOUR ASS UP HERE"

I walked back into the bedroom and started repacking "What you want?" Ste said

"Did you tell Wade we are dating?" I said

"Ah sorry lass" I literally felt a rage go thought me.

"What the hell Ste!" I shouted

"Why you lie to me?" Wade shouted at Ste. "You are meant to be my friend"

"And I'm not." I shouted he went silent after I said that. "Right I'm out of here"

"Ste give me your keys" I grabbed the keys that he chucked at me.

I walked over to Wade "Happy Birthday" I felt tears run from my eyes as I stormed out the house.

* * *

**6 hours later. **

I was currently curled up on Ste coach eating a tub of ice cream.

"Will yeh talk to me now?" Ste said, I had ignored him since he got back from the party.

"No" I said staring at the TV.

"I can explain why I said that to Wade" He said sitting on the coach next to me.

"I'm listening" I said

"It's just that….. Well….. I don't know how to say this… Umm….." He stuttered

"Just spit it out" I shouted

"Ah jealous of everyone wanting yeh. It wasn't like that 10 years ago, no one wanted yeh then yeh wanted me. Now all I want to do is kissed yeh and make yeh feel like a princess. Everytime I tried to tell yeh how I feel, yeh hooked up with someone else." He said

"How long have you felt like this?" I said

"The last two years" he said

"Oh God" I groaned put my hands "You know I hate the fact I have everyone swooning over me"

"I know, lass" He breathed "Do you ever think us could work?"

"I don't know" I said looking at Ste for the first time in a while. "I mean I'm so confused"

"Well maybe I should give you some time" he said sadly I felt upset that I hurt him, maybe I did still have feelings for him. "Night Beautiful"

He got up but I stopped me by grabbing his arm. I felt like my old feeling were controlling my brain. I stood up and looked up at him, I felt myself say the words I been wanted to say for 10 years.

"Kiss Me" I whispered

* * *

**Cliffhanger…..**

**Should Beth be with Sheamus or Wade Or Mike Or Someone Else?**

**Poll on my page please vote :D **

**You got two days.**

**Next Chapter Saturday.**


	7. Party!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent. The characters Beth Foley belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and Hazel James belong to (xwannabepunk)**

* * *

**Summer Slam VIP Party.**

I looked in the mirror and stared at my outfit for the evening. I had no idea why I was going to the Summerslam VIP Party, I had no date. Me and Ste decide that we were better off friends and Mike he now dating his girlfriend from a couple years ago Maryse again so I was happy for him.

Now I needed to tell Wade how I felt, he had not talk to me since that night I was scared to approach him. I was going to tell him how I feel tonight. I was nervous but I can't stay away any longer, it was killing me.

"You look hot!" I saw Layla and Hazel in the corner. One good thing that happened was I got my best friend back, she was going with Alex.

"Thanks, I'm nervous" I smiled "What if Wade won't talk to me?"

Layla came and look in the mirror at me "He would be stupid not to want to sort this out."

"I guess" Suddenly there was a knock out the door, Hazel went to open it and there stood Alex in a suit.

"Someone looking dapper" Hazel said greeting her fiance with a kiss.

"Are we ready to party ladies?" Alex said as we all exited the room.

At the party

Me and Layla walked on to the red carpet and did our pose, I was wearing a purple dress that matched my hair which was tight, I look into the corner of my eye and saw Wade with Alicia.

"I can't believe, she digging her claws into him" Layla said

"Tell me about it" I smiled

"Let's get you a drink, then we'll work out a plan" she said dragging me off the red carpet.

Time to party!

* * *

**2 hours later.**

Alicia was a bitch she had made sure she stop me talking to Wade . I was getting pissed off. I was currently with Layla chatting and laughing, when Alicia walked up.

"You need to leave Wade alone" she growled

"When are you in charge of who Wade talks to?" I shouted coming face to face with her.

"He could do so much better than you, look at you then me" she smirked

"Oh Layla did you hear that? She thinks she better for Wade. Last time I checked, Wade didn't date girls with STD" I smirked

"You won't get him. He's mine now" she shouted.

"Ok, did he tell you he loves you" she shocked her head "Would he do anything for you cause he cares for you" she shook her head.

"No but he wants me" she smirked.

"He'll just use you" I shouted

"Like he wouldn't do that to you" she screamed everyone was silent and I saw Wade in the corner.

"Unlike you, I'm in love with Wade." I shouted there was gasps and whispers everywhere.

I looked at Wade, he looked shock. The whole room was stunned, I grabbed Layla "Come on, I need a drink"

I went to a bar as Layla order me a drink. "Well at least you tried." She said trying to sympathised

"I just feel so alone Layla." I mumbled

"He might come around" Hazel said.

"I don't know, I think I already lost to Alicia" I said.

"You haven't " I turned to see Wade standing there. "Can we talk alone?"

"Yeah" I followed him into the garden

He sat down on the bench I slowly joined him.

"I'm sorry" He said "For everything I did"

"Ok, i forgive you Wade" I said looking at my feet. "But why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I was scared, I'd lose you" he said

"I would never let that happen, I can't see how I can cope without you" I said "We have been through so much in the last 11 years."

"I know, I was stupid" he said in defeat

"No, you were in love" I said still staring at the ground "People do silly things when they are in love."

"Beth, look at me" he said I looked up at him "I'm in love with you. Now and for the 11 years I have know you"

I looked back down blushing crazy. "I'm in love with you too"

He grabbed my chin so I faced him, I felt my breath caught in my throat. He slowly lean into me, the feeling in my stomach were like fireworks on new year's eve. He placed a tender kiss on my lips which I returned. He pulled away a bit and rested his forehead on mine.

"That just was…." Wade started to say

I put my hand in his hair "Shut up and kiss me" I said kissing him more passionate. He pulled me into him and we kept kissing.

"EVERYONE WADE AND BETH HOOKED UP!" I heard Hazel scream. Suddenly there were a round of cheers.

I giggled at Hazel comment, cuddled into Wade chest as he wrap his arm around me.

"So, are we official?" he asked stroking my hair

"Of course silly" I giggled as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

**HAPPY CHAPTER!**

**What will happen next?**

**Beth**

**x**


	8. SummerSlam

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent. The characters Beth Foley belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and Hazel James belong to (xwannabepunk)

**Sorry for lack of updates I will better now promise! :)**

* * *

**Summer Slam**

I sat in mine and Hazel locker-room, in my ring-gear on the bench, legs crossed while I was reading a book.

"Trying to calm the nerves" Hazel said

"Kinda of, you know me to well" I said

"You have been my best buddy for 9 years" Hazel smiled

"You're Damn Right" I shouted

"You're seriously crazy" she giggled

"I am, Proud to be" I smiled "How the wedding planning coming along?"

"Good, We have your dress ready, Maid of honour" she smiled "I just want to be married"

"Only 1 week to go" I said

"I know" she started jumping around "And you have Wade now"

"It feels so weird but so amazing" I smiled "I made the right decision picking Wade and not Ste"

There was a knock on the door and Hazel went to answer it, "Hello boys" she smiled

I looked up to see Hazel greet her fiance and I saw Wade. I smiled as he held one arm behind his back.

"Wadey, what are you hiding behind your back?" I smiled

"Maybe a Good luck for tonight" he said and pulled out the flowers behind his back.

"Typical for you to buy red roses" I giggled and he frowned "They are lovely"

"You look gorgeous" He pecked my lips "Ready to win your first title"

"Yeah" I smiled

"We will rock" Hazel said.

"Hell Yeah!" I said as she hugged me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Come in" LJ said

"Hello" I heard Justin voice. "Came to wish my favourite diva, Good Luck."

He sat down next to me "Good Luck, Beautiful" he smiled and kissed my cheek. I looked at Wade he didn't look pleased. This was typical Justin, I get boyfriend, jealously gets him to be all over me.

Justin went to talk to Hazel and Alex. I saw Wade glare at Justin. "Ignore him babe." Wade face softened. "He does this every time, we just got to show him we are serious"

He grinned and dipped his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, I felt him shift me into his lap. We deepened the kiss, let our tongues play with each other. I start to get turned on quickly and moaned in his mouth.

"Oi Children!" Hazel shouted we pulled apart, my red lipstick was smudge. "We got a match, fix your make up women."

I quickly reapplied my make up "Lets go Hazel" I smiled.

* * *

**FFs to end of the match**

I was waiting for Hazel to tag me, she crawled over to me and tagged me in.

I ran and tackled Eve to start my attack on her. I got pulled off by the Referee and Eve slowly got up.

I did my signature spinning high kick and pin her for the 1, 2, 3.

Our music went off "Here are your winners and the new Divas tag Team champions. Beth Foley and Hazel, the HardcoreBritChicks"

Hazel came and hugged me "We won."

Suddenly the sound of Alberto Del Rio music came on. I saw the man himself getting out this car. "Hazel get out of here" I shouted

Hazel left as he walked to the ring. "Bethany, congratulations on the win" I started to get up grabbing my title.

He walked into the ring with Ricardo "See Bethany, there something I want from Sheamus"

"Oh really?" I said into the microphone whilst I have my other hand on my hip.

"See I want the world heavyweight championship, so I had this idea that I could take something that he would want"

He smirked

I laughed "You two," pointing at both of the men "will not put your dirty paws on me. Unlike you Del Rio, I don't need my boyfriend to defend me" the crowd started laughing.

"We will see about that, Bethany" Del Rio said I did my spinning kick to his face which caused him to fall to the ground.

I walked out the ring and up the ramp. When I felt an arm go around my waist and saw Ste or Sheamus In his trunks and hooligans shirt with he belt round his waist "Yeh alright?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle" I smiled at him and he pulled me into a hug.

We went to the back and I was lifted into a hug, I could tell straight away it was LJ. "We did it,Bitch" she squealed

"I know" she put me down "It took us 8 years but we did it"

I saw Alex and Steven next to us, "Let have a champion couple picture for Ste's twitter"

I stood with Ste as Alex took the picture.

"Power couple for the win" Hazel smiled.

* * *

**CUTE CHAPTER!**

**Next chapter is Hazel and Alex wedding!**

**Beth**

**x**


	9. Nice Day For A White Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent. The characters Beth Foley belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and Hazel James belong to (xwannabepunk)

**Sorry for lack of updates I will better now promise! :)**

* * *

**Hazel and Alex's Wedding**

We sat in the back room of the church where it was bride central, we were all putting make up on whilst Hazel was getting her dress on. It was system go everywhere, I just wanted to get away from it all, their was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I shouted as they finished my make up.

"It's the best man" I knew that was Mike straight away.

I groaned got up and answered the door. "What do you want?"

"Come to see the most beautiful lady in the world" he said putting his arm around me.

"Don't touch me, I'm with Wade, remember?" I said moving away from him.

"But he's not walking you up the aisle" he smiled

"I'm walking down the aisle with you, for the bride to be and her boyfriend" I replied back.

Suddenly their was a knock at the door, I turned to answer the door. "Hope I'm not disturbing" I smiled at my boyfriend voice.

"Hey Wadey" I giggled as he leaned in and a place a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I miss you last night" he grinned

"It was your fault you did not coming home at night" I said.

"I was looking after the main man" referring to Alex.

"God will you two just stop" Mike said

"You two are needed, we are about to start the wedding" I grabbed Wade hand.

"I'll see you at the reception" he kissed me goodbye and left me with Mike.

I linked arm with Mike ready to walk down the aisle, "He wasn't with Alex last night"

"What?!" I said as we started walking down the aisle

"You need to talk to him, I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on." he whispered as we spilt off at the end of aisle.

I needed to talk to Wade as soon as possible.

* * *

**4 hours later.**

They got married. They were currently making their speeches, I was very moved by them both.

They cut the cake and went to talk to people, I went searching for Wade but I couldn't find him. I went up to Hazel "Hey, have you seen Wade?"

"Mike knows let's go" she grabbed my arm dragged me to outside with Mike.

"What the hell?" Hazel whispered, there was my so called boyfriend snogging Alicia.

"You FUCKING bitch!" I shouted and punch Alicia in the face.

She fell to the floor and held her cheek "I told you I'd get him"

I turned and faced Wade "You have crossed the line for the last time"

"Beth, I'm sorry." He begged.

"I'm not going to forgive this time" I said storming off.

I felt him grab on my arm as we came back into the hall "Please Beth, I love you so much"

"OH AND KISSING ALICIA IS HOW YOU SHOW THAT!" I screamed the room was silent then.

"I'm sorry please Beth." he cried

"No our friendship and relationship is over." I said "I'm sick of being hurt by you"

"Please Beth" he grabbed my hand

"YOU ARE DEAD TO ME" I shouted "JUST GRAB THAT SLUT AND LEAVE"

He slowly left and everyone start talking again. Hazel put her hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I smiled holding in all my emotion.

"I got to go have my first dance" I nodded at her as she went off I sat and watch her dance.

Suddenly I felt someone sit next down to me. "Hey" I Smiled

Mike smiled and grabbed my hand "You Ok gorgeous?" he slipped his hand in mine.

"Yeah just wish I was happy" I sighed

People started to join Hazel and Alex on the floor. I stared at the floor feeling so alone, me and Wade were meant to be dancing there but not anymore.

"Want to dance?" Mike said I sat there and thought about it.

"I guess" I smiled as he grabbed my hand and escorted me to the dance floor.

I laid my head on his chest as we swayed to the music. I felt like I was comfortable in his embrace. It just felt like I belong with him.

* * *

**SAD CHAPTER!**

**What will happen next?**

**Beth**

**x**


	10. New Leaf

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE or TNA Talent. The characters Beth Foley belong to me (BethalMarie/xBrokenGabriel) and Hazel James belong to (xwannabepunk)**

**Sorry for lack of updates I had a lot of personal issues come up but I have 2 chapters ready to post here the first. :)**

* * *

I sat outside the offices of WWE building with Steven next to me. I was currently in a grey pencil skirt, a purple blouse, grey skirt and matching pumps. I had an my hair up in a bun and my reading glasses on.

"Why are yeh so nervous lass?" he said looking at me in the eyes.

"I'm just think look too nerdy" I said

"Yeh look gorgeous, the plan is flirt with Berty to get Otunga to drop the charges" he smiled

"What if he tries to kiss me." I groaned at the thought of him putting his hand on me.

"Maybe I could give yeh something to think about if yeh do." he slowly leaned in when we heard them coming. He panicked and pulled away quickly and his face turned sour.

David greeted me when all three men approached, "Well if it isn't WWE favourite slut" Otunga said

"You can talk" I said "You offer your services to anyone who will pay"

Ste tried to hold in the laughter, "I'm just here to support Sheamus not to be ripped by you lot" I said looking down.

Ste lawyer came down the corridor, "Lets proceed into the room." I felt Ste get up, he kissed my cheek

"Yeh going to be ok, lass?" he smiled

"Yeah I'll be fine" I smiled weakly, Del Rio laughed, he was falling for the act we had put on.

The men all went in the room accept Del Rio who sat where Ste has just sat. I sighed and fiddle with my phone.

"Bethany" I felt a hand on my shoulder "Are you ok?"

"Honest No," I said "Since the Brogue got banned, he won't come near me anymore" pretending to cry.

He pulled me into his chest the plan was working now. "It like he won't show me any love" I faked cried.

"Is there anything I can do to make this all better" he pushed a hand through my hair, great now I have to wash my hair now.

"Just think he will keep being angry until this brogue kick situation is just need to resolve." I cried

"Do you want me to talk to Booker T?" he said

"I would be so grateful" I said sniffing

"How grateful?" he said stroking my cheek

Oh God! I was going to have to kiss him, the disgusting man. I took a deep breath and leaned in as suddenly we heard a loud crash from inside. "Oh shit" I mumbled and ran into the room.

"Shit! Sheamus what did you do?" I shouted running into the room.

The camera that was filming was kicked over. "SHEAMUS!"

He stormed out the room "Well thanks a lot assholes," I shouted at the men and stormed out the building to the car where Steven was in.

"That went well" I smiled at him, which caused him to smirk.

"Did yeh have to kiss Berty?" he asked.

"No you were right on cue." I said "We are going to tell everyone we are actually dating soon"

"I know, but Wade won't be happy." he said

"He's going to have to deal with it and so is Mike one minute he wants me then the next it is Eve. Wade will have to finally realise he has lost me for good, when he kissed Alicia at the wedding" I said

"Good point" Ste said "Let's walk into the arena as a couple"

"Yay!" I squealed, he laughed as he started the engine.

"You are one crazy lass" he grinned

"That why you love me" I sung gleefully

* * *

We pulled up into the arena, I felt my phone vibrate.

From: Wade

We need to talk.

I love you so much

xx

"Look who just text me" I said as he shut off the engine and read the message.

"It's going to kill him when he find out" he sighed

"I can't hide this much longer." I said getting out the car.

I started to walk into the stadium as Ste followed after me with the bags. "Lass wait…"

"No, Why can't we go public about our relationship!" I shouted

"You two are dating?!" i heard the girly scream of Hazel.

I turned to see Hazel and Alex, they were finally back from their honeymoon in Britain so Alex could meet Hazel family.

"Hey, How was the honeymoon?" I smiled

"Amazing, Alex loves Britain." She screamed.

"Calm down," I smiled

"You two finally got together" Hazel pulled me into a hug.

"I know" I smiled and hugged her back.

"We've got a segment girl, Come on" she grabbed my arm and we ran to the fake AJ office.

"AJ" I squealed she was getting her makeup touched up.

"Hey guys" I looked to see the other in the segment which was Wade. The lady started my make up. "Excited for your late birthday party tonight?"

"Yeah, can't believe I'll be 27" I smiled

"And she has a boyfriend" Hazel beamed at AJ. I looked at Wade his shoulder slouched, he slowly look over his shoulder and our eyes connected.

"Who is it Beth?" AJ asked.

My eyes looked to the right of Wade to see Ste come this way. "Ask him yourself" I said as Ste came dressed in ring gear holding my title

"Here yeh title, now where my kiss?" he smiled

I placed a sweet kiss on my lips as both the girls giggled. I pulled away and grabbed my title.

I pulled my bun out my hair and did my hair in the mirror "Are we ready to go?"

Hazel went off for her match with Alicia.

This was going to set the new sheamus storyline for after night of champions.

* * *

**Segment **

**"So, AJ who are mine and Hazel opponents for Night Of Champions?" I smiled**

**"Well, if Alicia wins the match against Hazel tonight, she can pick a partner to face you."AJ said **

**"Awesome" I said **

**"I should go back to the office" AJ said skipping off.**

**I pulled out my phone, "Sheamus where are you?" I mumbled as I felt a hand on my lower arm.**

**"You Know you could do so much better than Sheamus" I heard Wade voice in my ear.**

**"Oh really?" I said turning to face him.**

**He leaned in really close "He doesnt treat you like the princess you are"**

**"Last time I check Barrett, I don't want to be treated like a princess" I said**

**He laughed putting a hand through my hair "Well he doesn't kiss you like I would kiss you"**

**"Trust me, he's so much better than you" Stand away from him.**

**Then I felt another present behind me, "Back off fella"**

**"Don't worry I will" he said putting his hands up "She will soon come to me begging me for the attention she deserves"**

**Wade walked away as I looked at Ste.**

**End of Segment**

* * *

He placed a big kiss on my lips straight after the camera turned off.

"Babe, I need to go get change before your match" I mumbled in between kisses.

"I guess" he sighed

We started heading to his locker-room "You know if I get changed quickly we can have some fun"

He smirked and lifted me in his arms as he carried me away.

* * *

**Silly Chapter**

**Beth**

**x x x**


End file.
